


The Lovers art

by ajir



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: Nothing can hide from Cole.





	The Lovers art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlamorousTrashMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamorousTrashMage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729844) by [GlamorousTrashMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamorousTrashMage/pseuds/GlamorousTrashMage). 



> One of my favorite moments from Chapter 25 ;)

[[tumblr link]](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/day/2018/10/04/)


End file.
